Charleton
by Raquellacubana
Summary: Rory and Logan and all of their friends go to a highly prestigous boarding school in London. Read about their journeys through love and friendship. Rogan


As she stared out the window of the quaint little coffee shop, she wondered what had led her there. A few months ago her biggest worry was what she was going to wear to her school's beloved Homecoming. Now that seemed feeble compared to what was up ahead for her friends and she. A privileged society girl was headed to Europe where her friends and she would spend the next two years of their teenage adolescent lives. To say she was nervous was an understatement, mortified seemed to fit more accordingly. Although it may seem childish, her fears were more than justified.

**Rory Gilmore would be attending one of the world's most prestigious boarding schools, Charleton, located in the heart of London (near a small town called Someset.) The school had the most gorgeous old victorian style structures. Founded over 150 years ago, Charleston Senior School was a dream come true. But somehow Rory didn't feel like she was dreaming. In fact she was quite awake and aware of the fact that in a matter of hour she would be on a plane flying across the Atlantic, far from her home, away from her family. Her only consolation was the fact that her best friends would be there with her. Thankfully they had also received an invitation to attend the precious school aka "hell." It's not that the school wasn't magnificent or that it didn't have a stupendous curriculum, 'But why did it have to be so far from home,' she wondered. 'Why couldn't it just be near home?' **

**That was the thought that kept invading Rory's mind. But as much as she wished and hoped that miraculously she wouldn't have to go, she knew no force on Earth would or could stop this now. She was headed for London no matter what.**

"**Well maybe I can say hi to Harry and William," though Rory as she sighed. She looked down at her cup and realized it was done. She stood up and approached the cashier, asked for a to-go- cup and walked out of the coffee shop. Glancing back at the quant little coffee shop, she reluctantly got into her silver Porsche and sped off in the direction of Hartford, home to the rich and privileged. **

"**Mom! Where are you?!" yelled Rory as she entered her home.**

"**I'm up here!"**

**As Rory climbed the marble stair case she tried to memorize even the simplest of details. She would never forget the feeling of the strong oak wood from which the stair case was carved. 'Amazing the things you take for granted,' she thought. Inhaling a big deep breath she trudged forward.**

"**Marco!" yelled Rory remembering the youthful game her mother and she used to play back when she was just a toddler.**

"**Polo." She heard her mom say and realized that her voice was coming from her room. She walked down the hall but stopped before she entered her bedroom and took a moment to look at all the walls. They had been painted a crème pink, against her father's wishes. They were adorned with pictures of her childhood days as well as when she began to mature. There were also photographs of her parents, grandparents, in total of her family ancestry. **

**But as lovely as the picture wall was her favorite part was and always will be is right next to her room. On the left wall there was a humongous tree painted and as you observed the leaves you'd realize that each one had the name of all of her family members dating back to the early 1800's. The tree carried the name of every Gilmore that had ever been born into the family. Next to every leaf was a stem that connected it to another leaf which carried the name of their spouse. The last name on the tree was Rory Gilmore. **

**As a child Rory would spend a hours standing in front of the tree imagining the day when she too would add her spouse's name to the tree. For Rory the simple tree presented a sentimental value. It represented her family history and reminded her from where she came from, it showed just how much she was loved by her family.**

**Sighing, Rory headed towards her bedroom door and opened it quickly. What she saw before her broke her heart. Her mother was laying on her bed holding between her thin fingers a picture of Rory when she was just a few days old. **

"**Marco," whispered Rory, so as to not startle her. **

"**Hey said Lorelai rapidly wiping her tears and turning around to look at her daughter. "Where did you go?" she asked giving Rory a shaky smile. **

"**Just went to get some coffee. I had to get out of the house," said Rory moving to the other side of the bed and laying down next her mother. **

"**Oh, okay then."**

"**Mom, I know this is hard, its hard for me too you know. I'm the one who has to leave and go to another country for the next two years." Said Rory.**

"**I know kid, its just I'm going to miss you."**

"**I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back for Thanksgiving and then for Winter Break. Plus I'll call you everyday. It'll be like I never left." Rory said trying to convince her mother as well as herself.**

"**I know. Still its going to be really hard." Said Lorelai.**

"**Yeah"**

**Rory glanced down at her watch and saw that it was 7:00 clock and they needed to leave. The plane left at 8:00 and they still needed to pick up the rest of the girls. Rory and Lorelai both stood up , shared a loving hug and headed downstairs towards the waiting limo. "Well time to get this show on the road," said Rory before entering the limo where her parents were sitting patiently awaiting her. **

**They knew this was hard for Rory. She was very attached to her home but this was a great opportunity for her and even though it was going to be very hard, it was worth it.. **

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy the new chapter, Sorry it took so long. I'll start of with 10 reviews. So get to work.lol**

3


End file.
